Here Come The Wiggles
Here Come The Wiggles is a song from the It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! video and album. Song Lyrics Well here we are! Well here we are! Get ready for the show! Well here we are! Well here we are! Some friends that you all know! We'd like you to clap and sing, And dance along too! Well let’s get ready to have some fun, ‘Cause our friends will dance with you! Here comes Henry, Here comes Henry, Dancing with a twirl! Here comes Henry, Here comes Henry, From his underwater world! “Hello, everybody! It’s lovely to be here!” Now here comes another friend, So let's all give a cheer! Here comes Dorothy, Here comes Dorothy, Munching on a rose! Here comes Dorothy, Here comes Dorothy, Dancing everywhere she goes! “Hello, everybody! It’s lovely to be here!” Now here comes another friend, So let's all give a cheer! Here comes the Captain, Here comes the Captain, Tickling everyone! Here comes the Captain, Here comes the Captain, The fun has just begun! “Ahoy there me hearties! Hoo hoo! It’s lovely to be here! Whoa ho!” Now here comes another friend, So let's all give a cheer! Here comes Wagsie Here comes Wagsie Running around the park! Here comes Wagsie Here comes Wagsie Listen to him bark! "Ruff, ruff-ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, Ruff, ruff-ruff, aroooo!" Now let's all get ready to dance, ‘Cause everybody’s here! It’s the Wiggles, It’s the Wiggles, Dancing with their friends! It’s the Wiggles, It’s the Wiggles, The fun will never end! We’d like you to clap and sing, And dance along too! Now that everybody’s here, That’ll be so easy, That’ll be so easy, That’ll be so easy to do! Song Credits M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Rick Price, and Paul Paddick Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Links 2019 LIVE (Filmed Nov 30 2019, Released Feb 18 2020): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnTquBz4f6k Song Credits M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Rick Price, and Paul Paddick Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Trivia * The English version plays in G and A whereas the Taiwanese version plays in A and B. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the piano. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for voicing Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog. * Carolyn Ferrie is uncredited for voicing Dorothy the Dinosaur. * The verses after the instrumental break play during the opening sequence of The Wiggles Show! (TV Series). * The video version uses sound effects. * This song was sung as part of the setlist of the Party Time Big Show in 2019. Appearances zh-tw:Wiggles 來了 Category:Wiggles songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:2002 songs Category:Series 4 Category:2002 Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 5 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have Sound Effects Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs